


getting tail

by fyborg23



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, Questionable Consent, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: Kev should’ve known once Roman and Yannick started calling him Fifi.





	getting tail

**Author's Note:**

> This is wildly shameless and if Google led you here, _turn back_. Warning for puppy play, under-negotiated kink, not enough lube, questionable consent.

Kev should’ve known once Roman and Yannick started calling him Fifi.

A last name like Fiala, a first name like Kevin, he’s gotten saddled with his share of weird nicknames, and as soon as someone else gets stuck with an even worse nickname the boys will stop calling him _Fifi_ , oh please fuck. He figures the smirk that lingers on Yannick’s lips is the exact same smirk that he gets when planning something mean-slash-hot, and he steels himself for fucking Yannick while being called _Fifi_ –

Any questions Kev has about his new nickname vanishes the moment Roman rubs his thumb against his lips, “A cute nickname for a cute boy”, and the perfect seal of Roman’s lips around his cock seals his fate.

Getting told to fetch water, tape, Roman’s tenth identical tight designer jeans with the knees mechanically ripped out is Kev’s due as a player who doesn’t even have a full NHL season under his belt _through no fucking fault of his own_ , thanks Yannick. He sits where he’s told. He doesn’t want to piss off the real superstars. Kev knows that much, at least. Jeez.

Yannick ruffles his hair as he calls him a _good boy_ in a tone that dangerously approaches affection. Maybe because out of the three Swiss guys in the room Yannick’s been in North America the longest and still has to show Kev how to pump gas. No one can be an asshole 24/7. Right?

Maybe coming all over himself, riding Roman’s fingers while Yannick cups his cock, _because_ Roman whispered “Come” in his ear, is just because Kev has a thing for being coached. No one gets this far without being coachable, and it’s been a pain in the ass proving how coachable he really, actually, _is_. So that translates into bed. Whatever.

Not even Yannick’s half-casual observation that “Kevin’s starting to look like his little fluffy dog” clues Kev in. Kev rolls his eyes at Yannick, sitting on _his_ couch, still dressed in his suit and missing his tie, drinking _his_ beer, and throws an empty can at Yannick’s cackling face. Kev hates himself a little for not even taking off his jacket before he gets on his knees. Yannick strokes Kev’s hair, pets the skin behind his ears as he blows Yannick, feeling himself gag only just a little when he tugs sharply on the tie Kev still has on.

Seriously, a collar with the word _Fifi_ tacked on in pink rhinestones should have been a _clue by four_.

What actually clues him the fuck in is a butt plug that’s shaped like a dog’s tail.

“Oh,” he says.

The collar resting around Kev’s neck feels tighter, even more so when Yannick slips his fingers underneath it and uses his grip to pull Kev closer to him. Yannick looks down at Kev’s lips, and drawls, " _Wow_. You didn’t realize?"

Kev snarls, “Excuse me, who’s the one who loves that 50 Shades of Grey shit–”

“That’s Roman,” Yannick lies, as easy and as obvious as breathing. Roman snorts, sliding his hand up and down the silicone tail in his hand, and looks at Kev with those damn eyes of his, “You don’t have to, Fifi. If you’re. Scared.”

Kev scrubs his hands against his bare thighs, feeling the slight stretch in his muscles as he kneels on the bed, right in between Yannick and Roman, feeling them looking at him _all_ over. He itches against the urge to tell them _I’m not_ , because anything he throws into Roman’s stupid face gets thrown back at him twice as hard. He licks his lips, smirks at how Roman watches his tongue move, says, “Fine.”

Yannick hums, “What’s fine.”

“This,” Kev gestures at the tail-shaped plug in Roman’s hand, “Dressing me up as a dog and doing perverted shit that somehow gets your dick hard.” Yannick pulls Kev’s hair, hard enough that Kev has to bend backwards towards his chest, and slides his hand down Kev’s smooth abs until his fingertips brushes the hard-on that-- does it mean anything? He’s naked, they’re naked, they basically bully him into coming and maybe his cock has a thing for that, it’s all, what’s the word.

_Pavlovian_.

Yannick rubs his fingertips in small circles around Kev’s cock, breathes, “Good boy.” Kev squirms, his face burning, and Yannick changes his touch into a good grip-- too dry to fuck up into-- and adds, “Don’t you need your tail?”

Kev has no idea how Yannick can make something as blackmail-worthy as having that _thing_ up his ass sound like the best idea ever, no idea how the press of Roman’s fingers against his rim makes him think that he can stand having it right there and having them call him Fifi–

Maybe it’s how Yannick runs his fingers up and down Kev’s cleft, bumping them against Roman’s hand, sucking on his neck and nosing at the thin skin behind his ear. Roman presses a finger just _there_ , makes Kev open his eyes, “Don’t you need it? Fifi.”

Heat rushes up and down Kev, makes him arch up into Roman’s hand. Roman drags his lips up Kev’s throat, biting down on the collar on his way up to his chin, and adds, “Can’t come without your tail, _puppy_.”

Kev moans, “Fuck–”

“Not if you don’t sit on your tail, babe,” Yannick says, pressing slick against his asshole, laughing at the irritated sigh Kev gives up. Kev makes himself look at the plug, stares at it instead. Roman scrapes his thumbnail across the dark pink tip of Kev’s cock, sucks on his own lip, “Just try it, Fifi.”

It’s almost the same tone Roman had used when pouring him into bed and fucking him open with a beer bottle, making him come so hard he didn’t want Roman to pull it _out_ , and even coming to that comparison makes Kev’s nerves prickle and burn with confused want.

He can feel Yannick’s interest on him, the soft puffs of hot breath against his shoulder. He nods, not trusting himself to say _yes_. Roman hands the plug off to Yannick, bites his lips before looking down at Kev–

The plug gets _rudely_ shoved in, cold and hard, making Kev stiffen up _every where_. The tail pushes his cleft wide, the base not nearly narrow enough, _hurts_ , makes him claw his own thighs instead of clenching down on it, his pained breathing only regular because Roman and Yannick keep touching him, _petting_ him as they watch him try to keep up with them.

Roman strokes Kev’s belly, his nails scraping thin marks on the skin, and he watches him with a sharp smile on his face. “Such a sweet boy,” he says, looking at Kev’s slick cock and _not_ touching it. Yannick lays his hand on Kev’s throat, his beard prickling the back of his neck, and says, “He could be sweeter,” like Kev’s not right between them, trying not to make too many embarrassing noises–

Kev clenches too hard when Yannick _tugs_ on his collar, the angle of the plug making his eyes water. His throat is dry, every nerve in his asshole screaming at him. He still curves a hand around _his_ new tail and. Presses the plug in further, enough that he can almost relax around it, the hard curl of the tail nestled right in his cleft. Roman murmurs something that could be _nice_ , rubs Kev’s abs firmly, enough that if he pressed hard enough he could feel that plug. Maybe.

He shudders as Roman leans in, his nipples brushing against Roman’s chest, feeling Roman’s warm lips brush against his cheek and hearing him say shit like “I can feel you trying so hard to be a good boy, Fifi.” Roman rubs the soft skin of Kev’s inner thigh, his knuckles just brushing his balls, “Maybe you’ll get a treat.”

Roman’s almost gentle, fools Kev into maybe thinking he can do this until Yannick presses his fingers around Kev’s stretched rim, his rough skin catching on the faint sheen of lube there, shifting the plug to an _ohmygod_ angle. Kev can feel himself get hard _again_ , a strangled gasp stuck in his throat, squirming against Yannick’s hand and trying to buck away from Yannick’s hold on his throat.

Yannick laughs, “Look at our puppy drooling all over itself.”

Kev scrubs his chin with a shaky hand, his cheeks burning, and comes away with his hand _dry_ –

They both _leer_ at him as Yannick strokes Kev, reminding him just how much he’s _aching_ , feeling every inch of himself against Yannick’s palm, getting it sticky with precome. Roman licks his lips, strokes his hand over Yannick’s fingers, telling him, “Let it lick something, Yan-- it keeps opening that mouth–”

A lurch of humiliation prickles at Kev, realizing that they’re talking about _him_ , and he clamps his mouth shit. Roman cards his fingers through Kev’s hair, says almost soothingly, “You’re a working dog, pretty boy. No shame in that,” and presses down just like he does when he wants Kev’s mouth on him _now_.

Kev slides in between Roman’s smooth thighs, looks up at Roman as he tongues the tip of his cock, feeling both of them stare at how he’s mouthing cock, licking it like-- a dog. Kev tries to do more, change the licks for sucks, but Yannick slaps his thigh hard enough to make him freeze.

“Aht, keep your teeth away, little puppy,” Yannick says, tugging on the plug inside Kev and making it _rub_ against his prostate, a _tease_ that makes Kev want to close up his legs and curl away from them. Instead, he presses closer to Roman, sliding his cheek over his cock, listening to Roman make soft sighs before he licks him as much as he can manage, almost like when they were walking him through how to rim them right, feeling Roman’s cock jerk against the flat of his tongue. Kev feels dirty, shameless when he slips down to lick Roman’s balls, to nuzzle the underside of his cock, getting his face sticky and hot and fuck, he knows Yannick’d slap him if he touched himself–

Roman keeps pushing against Kev’s lips just enough to know that he’s not going to be able to come with just Kev licking him. Kev regrets not being able to suck him off, not being able to feel Roman fuck his face until he’s hoarse the next day. Roman sighs, “It’s not enough.”

Yannick smirks, “Of course, you don’t just shoot all over yourself the way you used to.” Kev cuts his eyes at Yannick, waiting to hear more about what they did before _him_. Yannick winks at him, says, “A hand is a hand,” and jerks off Roman, slow enough that Roman has to fight not to thrust up into his palm. Kev watches the muscles in Roman’s abs twitch before he licks his lips and blows carefully on the dark red tip of Roman’s cock.

Roman grits his teeth, pulls at Kev’s hair, “Lick me up, puppy–” the pink flush on his cheeks giving everything away. Kev shifts on his knees, feeling his tail _wag_ , jarring against all of his soft parts and he can’t pay attention to _that_ because Roman’s clenching his teeth at the grip Yannick’s got on his cock and Kev has to be a good boy.

Yannick’s knuckles bump against Kev’s lips, a soft _thump-thump-thump_ , his movement just enough for Kev to lean down and slurp at Roman, ignoring the heat in his face because Yannick’s looking at him and he wants. To be looked at. Roman gasps at something Yannick whispers in his ear, jerking against Kev’s tongue and surprising him when Roman does actually come against his lips, trying to lap it up before it stains the sheets.

He tries to pull away as soon as he sees Roman wince, but Yannick squeezes the back of his neck and says, “I know you can get him hard again, Fifi.” Just happens to punctuate it with a twist on the tail, tugging and pushing it against Kev’s rim, “Maybe I’ll let you hump me, if you do.”

Roman spreads his legs wider, his spent cock twitching against his abs. Kev bites his lip before he bends over, mouthing at Roman’s cock, the soft skin catching against his lips, hot with want and shame. Yannick runs his fingers down Kev’s back, _petting_ him, and figuring _that_ out makes Kev smother his strangled moan against the top of Roman’s thigh. Yannick presses Kev’s face against Roman’s hip, “Clean up after yourself, Fifi.”

Kev opens his mouth, licks Roman through his pained moans that turn into breathy sighs, almost marvels at how Roman gets hard under his tongue before Yannick pulls him off by his collar. Kev swallows, “I wasn’t even done–”

Roman cups Kev’s cock, smirks, “No. Hump Yannick’s leg for me. Make a mess.”

He hates how his gut twists as they look at him. Still, finally getting to have his cock touched-- getting to move his hips is so much better than being told to be _still_ and to be a _good boy_ , and straddling Yannick’s broad thigh makes sense. Yannick curves his hands around Kev’s hips, nips at his shoulder and tells him to move. Kev swallows around the lump in his throat, clenches his hands into fists, and humps Yannick, his cock catching against the thin dusting of hair on Yannick’s thigh, hearing Roman comment on how little Kev looks against Yannick, how pink. Roman drags his hand down Kev’s side, a rough nail catching on a rib, “Is that all, puppy?”

Kev shakes his head, rubs himself against Yannick, enough that he keeps bumping against his hip, smearing wetness there every time he moves. Yannick presses his fingers against Kev’s tail, strokes it, “I think you can do more, pretty thing.”

The twist Yannick gives the plug makes Kev’s eyes water so hard, so fast he can’t stop the noise that falls out of his mouth. Roman pushes on Kev’s back, laughing, “Just what we want, Yan, our little whimpering puppy–”

Yannick grinds up against Kev, “Come on, Kev, cry a little for us, you’re so pretty when you do.” Kev licks his lips, salty from held-back tears, and shivers when Roman strokes his hips, pressing his chest against his back, the warmth a shock. Roman sucks a mark on his neck, dragging his teeth down to the bend of Kev’s elbow, making Kev grit his teeth, his eyes glaringly hot and heavy–

It’s the stroke on his cock that makes Kev cry, a warm tug that unwinds everything strapped down, and fuck, it feels so good he’s not even ashamed of sobbing as Yannick keeps touching him, keeps pressing the tail up against his cleft like it’s part of him–

His cheeks feel cold after crying, and they both look at him like he gave away the game, like they just got the right to tear him apart. Fuck. Kev leans against Yannick, feeling his even _harder_ cock against his own, and says, “Please.” Yannick pets his arms, presses his thumb right where Roman left a mark on the bend of his elbow, urges Kev to keep moving with an easy roll of his hips.

Kev presses down, the tail rubbing against his prostate and Roman’s hand hot on his collar, the little _ahs_ he makes winding up higher and higher until Roman strokes his cock and makes him come all over Yannick’s belly.

Yannick smirks up at Kev, stroking his spent cock, “Are you going to clean up after yourself?” Kev sways into Yannick’s hand, shaky and dazed, catching the dark flare in Yannick’s eyes before he reaches up and tugs on Kev’s collar, “Don’t make me rub your nose in the mess you made, _Fifi_.”

Roman laughs, presses closer to Kev, looking down at Yannick as he says, “Come up your nose kinda burns. I’d do as he says.” Kev looks at Yannick’s smug face, snarls before he slides down Yannick’s solid body, his abs covered in Kev’s come. Licking up his own come wasn’t high on Kev’s to-do-list today, and here he is, smearing come against his lips because Yannick’s a sick shit.

Licking is harder than porn makes it look, his tongue aching by the time he teases come out of a hairy patch on Yannick’s thigh. The hair catches on his tongue, makes it prickle. Yannick sighs, rolls his hips up against Kev’s mouth. Kev has to jerk back to avoid getting his nose broken.

“Hm.”

Kev freezes at that _hm_ , his ears pricking up. Yannick smiles slowly at him, his teeth white and sharp, “Get on your hands and knees.”

He does it, of fucking course he does it, waiting for something, anything to make Yannick stop _humming_ at him. Yannick ignores his misery, just pets Kev’s tail before he pulls Roman in closer. Kev watches Yannick give Roman a bite on his lips before he whispers in his ear, and squirms, very aware of the plug holding him open, very aware of the way Roman turns his face and looks at _him_. A sick heat sparks in Kev’s balls at the thought of Roman and Yannick both pushing into him, daring him to–

Yannick pets Roman’s mouth, kisses him like he’s never kissed _Kev_. Roman smiles into it before raking his nails down the back of Yannick’s neck, leaving livid marks that the boys’ll comment on tomorrow. He grinds against Yannick’s cock and slides behind Kev. Kev’s back tenses when Roman slides his hands down his back, his ass and _squeezes_.

Especially then. Kev yelps, making Yannick laugh before he cups his own cock and taunt “He needs his _little_ treat, Roman.”

Roman makes an considering noise, stroking his fingers around the plug, too dry to be a real tease and-- _yet_. Kev keeps pushing against those clever, wicked fingers, licking his lips and _smelling_ just how turned on Yannick is, the curve of his cock making Kev’s mouth water. Roman presses his hand flat against Kev’s abs, “You need a real tail, Fifi,” twisting the plug too fast for it to be _nice_ , making sweat bead on Kev’s face, his cock twitching in confusion between pain and arousal.

“Fuck,” Yannick breathes, looking at Kev, stroking his cheek. He slides his cock along Kev’s parted lips, leaves a smear of salt between them and makes Kev hate himself for fluttering his eyes closed and moaning, “Please, anything–”

Roman eases the plug out, a lot more nicely than Yannick shoved it in, laughing, “Oh, one of these days, Yan, we have to share him-- _it_.” He strokes his fingertips around Kev’s swollen rim, makes a happy noise when Kev fails to _not_ wince, and pushes his cock in. Fuck, Kev’s so full, so hot, and Roman’s not even moving, not when the barely-there-lube means he has to let Kev push himself open. No, Roman’s just there, petting and stroking Kev everywhere but his cock, which feels _red_ -hot from.

Both of them.

Kev curls and uncurls his fingers against the ringing ache, his breath hitching just as much as Roman’s own breath. Yannick sighs, like he’s seeing some good TV, “Yeah, that’s your treat, aren’t you such a good boy, _such a good boy_ –” his voice going up like Kev is actually a _dog_ –

Roman laughs, takes it as his cue to thrust into him, slowly enough to make Kev aware just how big Roman can feel. Kev knows he’ll be sore tomorrow, between the plug and Roman pushing in like he wants to see Kev split open and cry. Kev has flashes of regret on not refilling the lube pump in between Roman sucking neat little marks underneath the back of his collar, the way Yannick keeps stroking himself close enough for Kev to give him a suck.

Yannick pushes him away by the nose when he tries, like an _over-friendly dog_ , and grins. Roman licks Kev’s neck, almost growling, “You need a little more, baby?”

The pause Kev makes is long enough for Roman to pinch the tip of his cock, making him whimper as Roman keeps stroking over his prostate, small thrusts that makes Kev pant against the wet slick Yannick’s smearing over his cock. Yannick swears, his hand speeding up, “Fuck, Jos, all of those tricks–”

Like it’s a surprise, like he wasn’t the one to teach Roman this, the sting and the way Kev can feel himself getting wet against Roman’s pinch, sounding _jealous_ , making Kev almost want to remember this to turn over in his head later. Roman thrusts in, his sweaty palm rubbing against Kev’s cock, “Come.”

Kev does, panting, his back sticking against Roman’s chest and spurting into his hand, leaking onto the couch, clenching down around his cock when Roman calls him a _good boy_ , punctuating each word with slow circles of his hips against Kev’s ass. Kev clenches down again, hating himself for it, cries out when Roman grips his soft cock too hard and comes hot and slick up his ass.

Yannick licks his lips, his fingers dragging down Kev’s teary cheeks, putting them back on his cock, like he’s using them to jerk off with, and comes on Kev’s chin, throat, mouth.

Fuck.

Roman presses Kev flat against the couch, almost smothering him and getting it dirty with the come Yannick put there, and smirks. Kev can barely turn his head but he knows Roman. And he knows Yannick, who’s looking like some prick who got to be mean to a pretty boy and _is_ a prick who is mean to pretty boys. Kev swallows, his collar tight on his neck, and says, “Well?”

Yannick looks over at Kev, makes a shooing gesture, “Yes, yes, you’re a good boy.”

Kev buries his smile against the crook of his arm, feeling warm and _wanted_. Maybe he can roll with this weird shit.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](http://www.hastybooks.tumblr.com)


End file.
